The Géroux Company
The Géroux Company is a Terreli international conglomerate operating in several industries. Headquartered in Le Centre de Géroux in Pyrus the company was founded by Césaire Géroux in 1975. The Géroux Company is the second largest company by income in Terreli, and the largest private company by income. History In June 1974 Léo Géroux, son of Géroux International founder Jerémie Géroux, started Léo Géroux Music Company. Léo was the second son of Jerémie and was still part owner of Géroux International. He began the company in order to generate revenue in a different market and it worked. After seeing the companies success Césaire Géroux, Léos older brother and COO of Géroux International, established The Géroux Family Corporation as a holding company for the two businesses. The 80's took The Géroux Family Corporation to a low point as cable television became a phenomenon. Media companies were becoming the new big thing, and while the Lyons Fanily Corporation was still bringing in big earnings from there other markets they wanted to get in on the media boom. The creations of companies such as Sky Media and TBSCommonwealth were making it hard for competition to emerged in the film and cable TV markets. Césaire brought on Donat Vico, an executive at Sky Media, in order to help him launch the GFC media company. In 1987 Crown Television Network was launched with just one channel, Crown Publishing followed in 1989, and Elite Film Company in 1993. This was the completion of the Géroux media trifecta now known as simply Crown Media. In 2010 Césaire Lyons grandson Jerémie Géroux II took over the company, and renamed it The Géroux Company as a part of his plan to modernize the company. In the same year Jerémie acquired United Telecom as a joint venture with the Media Five, the five largest media companies in the nation. The company was renamed Unitel and expanded into the internet service business in 2011. TGC brought a 55% stake in TJ Fashions in 2013. Coroporate Affairs Governance The Géroux Company is governed by a eleven-member board. The board consist of the three members of the Géroux Family who own the largest shares, the minority owner of TJ Fashions, and three members appointed by the Chairman. Competition Géroux Internationals most prominent competition is Chevalier Hotels & Resorts. Chevalier is the largest hotel chain in Terreli with over 450 hotels worldwide. Other competition include Palm Hotels Inc., Francoise Worldwide, and MacMillan Hotels. There is much more competition for Géroux Music Group. Prominent labels and record companies that compete with GMG are Sky Music Entertainment, JGE Music, Commonwealth Music, Tri-Star Music Group, and National Records. Crown Medias competition is Sky Media, TBSCommonwealth, Parris-GBC Media Group, and CBC. Subsidiaries The Géroux Company operates four subsidiaries: Géroux International, a hospitality company operations hotels, resorts, and amusement parks; Géroux Music Group, a music company operating several record labels as well as music publishing; Crown Media, a media company operating cable television channels and movie production studios; and Unitel, a telecommunications company operating cable television and internet services. Category:Terreli Category:Corporation Category:Deradia